


Hibernation

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shirokuma Cafe AU, werebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hibernates, Charles arrives at his house. Sleep together. Werebear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the anime Shirokuma Cafe and kageillusionz's fic [Shirokuma Cafe AU](http://kageillusionz.tumblr.com/post/82702896472/shirokuma-cafe-au)  
> Also I blame Kas for getting me hooked with this anime.

Winter arrived early this year. Outside his house, snow has begun to cover up the front yard, even though it’s only the 1st of October. The orange tile is no longer visible, window panels are also blurred. It must be a pain to step out the door, not that Erik has any intention to. He never goes out during this time of year. As for business, he has carefully left The Brother Bear in Hank’s hand. The chap seems timid, but Erik knows he’s reliable and will take good care of his bar.

Last winter, Charles decided to play a series of prank to keep him from his annual slumber habit. He would call, every single time, in such an alert tone that Erik couldn’t help rushing to his side. Sometimes Charles would ring his doorbell and ask him to go along without questioning. And every time, whether he expected some smoke or broken wall or any other emergency, there was Charles, standing behind the counter, perfectly unharmed. Much to his relief and also a bit annoyance. Of course he never wants to see Charles in trouble. Besides every time he arrives, Charles always treats him to an excellent cup of coffee or another type of dessert. But a Grizzly, or half-Grizzly, needs his winter sleep.  Else he would get terribly wearied, despite his natural super strength. And Erik isn’t keen on looking wearied in front of Charles.

Erik envies Charles sometimes. Half-Polar bear and all. Charles needs no hibernation, yet he’s perfectly fine in the coldness and even prefers it to summer. He loves swimming in ass-cold water and is more than happy to catch fish for both of them in winter. One time he woke Erik up and they travelled to a newly frozen lake outside of town. On shore Erik stood there and watched like a dullard as his friend dug a hole in the ice, soaked himself in delight and only resurfaced with a bucket of freshly caught fish. He would sit there on the ice, naked, a huge smirk on his face as he gestured to the fruit of his labor, although Erik’s eyes seemed to stubbornly stick to the curves and plains of his body.

Erik on the other hand shivers when the first winter wind breezes. With the help of modern technology, he helped himself to a portable heater. Unlike the human or any other creatures that stay awake during winter, Erik’s Grizzly instinct tells him it’s a bad idea to do so. Why go outside and lose your precious energy, while all you need is a good, long, healthy sleep? He’s already stocked up a fridge full of food, canned ones in the cabinets and delicious ice cream in the freezer. A new blanket he’s been using for a few days, and another new set waiting in the wardrobe, just for sure. And the bean pillow he went out to buy with Charles at the mall is perfectly soft, Erik notices. His mind feel dizzy the moment he lies down.

Ah… his limbs are beginning to slacken already… The mushy pillow and cozy blanket wrapping around his body make him feel so safe and warm. Erik’s eyelids drop slowly, he falls into the land of dreams and cotton candy and delicious coffee. The aroma of masterfully brewed coffee he’s only had at Charles’ Nanook Café, no other place he visited has ever offered a better cup of Expresso. The coffee Charles makes for him not only has a complex and lingering taste but also brings a feeling of love and warmth to his heart. Said wonderful scent becomes stronger and stronger, it fills Erik nose until he can actually taste dark coffee on his lips.

He wakes and starts at a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at him. A mischievous smile a appears on the familiar face, Charles is sitting on his bed, leaning so close Erik can still taste coffee in the air. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Erik asks.

“Charles? How did you get in here?”

“You gave me the key to your house, remember?” Charles swings a bunch of keys in his fingers. “Really, how careless of you. What if I were a psychopath and killed you in your sleep?” Though he said that playfully, with his Polar Bear strength, it’s not difficult for Charles to rip someone’s head off if he feels the need to.

“Seriously, Charles.” Erik grumbles.

“ I thought I told you before, no fooling around this year. I can’t hibernate if you keep disturbing me for nothing.”  

“That’s heartless, Erik.” Charles exclaims. “What if something did happen?”

The accusation was obviously fake yet Erik takes no second thought and falls for it right away.  The feeling of guilt immediately rushes through his heart. He sits up at once and holds Charles’ shoulders, noticing how cold Charles is, though the other doesn’t seem to realize. Charles must have rushed to his place in a snow storm. 

“I’m sorry Charles, I didn’t mean say that. What happened? Tell me.”

 Charles however doesn’t answer him, he simply stares into his eyes. There is only a low burning candle in the corner of the room so Erik is not able to read Charles’ face.

“Charles, what’s wrong?” Erik insists.

He was getting alarmed that something serious turned up while he was trying to sleep, but a kiss from Charles distracted all thoughts. A deep, long and passionate kiss. which seems to last forever. Parting their lips with reluctance, Charles leans his head on Erik’s shoulder, saying softly while his arms clutch on his lover’s shirt.

“Whenever winter comes, you go into hibernation. We never meet, not even on Christmas Eve, while the Café is closed till after the holiday and I’m all alone till spring.” He utters a sigh. “I miss you Erik. I miss you a lot.”

Erik feels his head heavy once again with the sudden confession from Charles, who just a while ago drove him up a wall. How Charles, with only a few sentences of his, can send him from one pit of anger to the surface of the moon, Erik wonders from time to time.  

Silence goes on for a moment as Erik holds Charles in his arms. Erik doesn’t let go. He wouldn’t want Charles to feel lonely. And he would sit there forever, if only his damn instinct didn’t kick in. Perhaps, he thinks, there is a way he can keep Charles from the solitude and also resume his sleep.

“Would you like to stay here for tonight, Charles?”

Charles, of course, doesn’t refuse.

* * *

 

Charles leaves Erik house early in the morning. He still have his Café to run and he doesn’t hibernate. He tries not to make a sound, so as not to wake Erik. He doesn’t leave the key behind, he knows he will need it for another time. As for Erik, he doesn’t mind that either. He’s busy burying himself in the stack of warm blankets and will only stir when some time during his slumber, a cold figure with soft hair and familiar scent of coffee sneaks into his bed. It’s uncertain whether said figure will let him sleep or not, but he surely will turn and wrap his arms around him.

 


End file.
